Turkey! Turkey! Turkey!
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Viktor, Yuri WAFFy Holiday Yaoi. All Yuri's friends are showing off their turkeys on SNS, will Yuri have a turkey too?
1. Chapter 1

Viktor wakes up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. He gets out of his room to get a drink of water when he sees light coming out from Yuri's room. The Japanese skater often stays up late to work on music and programs. Worrying about Yuri not getting enough rest, Viktor goes check on the Eros skater.

"Hey, Yuri. Are you still up?" Viktor peeks into the room. Yuri is looking at his computer with his headphone on and he does not hear his coach. Viktor walks up to Yuri and gently taps on the Japanese boy's shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't hear you. I was searching for skating music when Phichit posted his skating practice. I want to take a look."' Yuri takes off his headphone.

"Don't stay up too late. You still have a lot of practice tomorrow." Viktor smiles kindly as he puts a jacket over Yuri's shoulder.

"I will head to bed soon." Yuri puts his headphone back on when a picture of a roasted turkey shows up on Chulanont's account.

"He is having a turkey?" Viktor asks. Another Turkey picture shows up on Yuri's screen. This time it is posted by Guang-Hong.

"Leo posted a picture of his Holiday dinner Turkey. Everyone is so excited to see it and now they are all getting one." Yuri smiles. His stomach starts grouching. "Sorry, I am on a diet for the competition and I am a little hungry..."

"You want me to get you something to eat?" Viktor asks worried.

"Don't trouble yourself." Yuri shakes his head. "I am going to bed. I need to rest for practice tomorrow."

Viktor makes sure Yuri turns off the computer and gets into bed so the Japanese boy will not be distracted with another skating program and forgets to sleep. The Russian Coach takes his young student's hand and softly kisses the slender fingers.

"Goodnight, Yuri." Viktor whispers as he pulls a blanket over Yuri. He turns off the Yuri's light and head back to his room. (Yuri is always so serious about his diet. I hope he isn't starving himself.) Viktor hates to think about Yuri going to bed with an empty stomach.

The next morning, Viktor makes sure Yuri knows what to practice on and then he tells the boy, "I have something I need to do this afternoon. Can you practice yourself?"

"Go do what you have to do. Don't worry about me." Yuri nods.

"I will wait for you back at the inn. See you in a couple of hours." Viktor says. He gently brushes Yuri's dark hair and plants a kiss on Yuri's forehead before he leaves. The 5-times World champion skater then runs to the market. He had asked Yuri's mom to borrow the kitchen so he can make a turkey. The Russian champion is very popular and he knows many people. He msg one of his friends who is a world renounced chef for turkey cooking instructions. (I never cook any turkey before. I hope it comes out good.)

Viktor knows Yuri wants a turkey; and he wants the make the best turkey for Yuri. After gathering all the ingredients he needs, Viktor rushes back to the inn and starts cooking. He follows his chef friend's instructions carefully and the turkey is looking good in the oven. Suddenly, the wannabe chef hears laughter and looks out the window. The Nishigori triplets are having a tree climbing competition at the backyard and they are going dangerously high on the tree. Viktor runs out to the backyard, and soon as he reaches the tree, Axel falls out.

The silver hair coach dashes to Axel and catches her before she hits the ground. The other two girls start screaming in fear. The tree is weak and it is shaking in the wind. "Stay where you are! Don't move!" Viktor shouts to the two of them. He puts Axel down and gets up on the tree.

Yuri's mom and sister heard the noise and come see what is going on. "Please be careful!" The women shouts. Viktor climbs upon the tree and grabs Lutz. He can't carry both girls so he has to take Lutz down first.

The tree is shaking worse now. Loop is crying. "Don't be scared. I am coming." Viktor gets back up the tree and grabs the girl. As he tries to get down, the tree starts swinging back and forth.

"Viktor!" Mari screams as the tree falls. The champion skater jumps off the tree before the tree comes crushing down the ground.

Mari looks around and sees no one is hurt. She then turns to the triplets, "You three are going to be in so much trouble when your mother found out!"

"What is that smell?" Yuri's mom asks.

"Oh no! The turkey!" Viktor runs back to the kitchen but the turkey is already burnt.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"I am sorry I mess up your kitchen." Viktor says sadly.

"Please don't say that. It isn't your fault." Yuri's mom smiles to the depressed man, "I will make a turkey tomorrow."

"It is our fault. We're sorry." the triple says. Viktor feels bad for the girls. They're just bored kids looking for some fun. They didn't mean to cause trouble.

"Let me take the girls home." Viktor offers.

Yuko is very upset and it takes a long time to calm her down. The sky is already dark when Viktor leaves the Nishigori's house. Takeshi says to Viktor as the two men walk out the door, "thanks for saving the girls. We're lucky you were there. We'll make Yuri a turkey tomorrow, okay?"

(Now Yuri has two turkeys. I guess that's good.) Viktor is a little sad he doesn't have a chance to cook for Yuri. It had been a long and exhausting day and all Viktor wants is to see Yuri. The silver hair coach says goodbye to Takeshi and rushes back to the inn.

"Yuri?" Viktor finds the Japanese boy in the kitchen.

"I was so worried! Are you hurt?" Yuri says as he runs into Viktor's arms. Viktor holds the boy tight. Having Yuri in his arms is the best feeling in the whole world.

"I am fine." Viktor rubs his face on Yuri's soft dark hair, "what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"I was cleaning. Then I make some turkey sandwiches." the Eros skater answers.

Viktor then notices his turkey on the kitchen counter. Yuri had craved it open and made sandwich out of it. "Don't eat that horrible thing I burnt! Throw it away! Your mom and Yuko will make you new turkeys tomorrow!"

"It is not horrible! Only outside is burnt! The middle is still good! I am not going to throw away something you made for me." Yuri says, "I will tell my mom and Yuko I don't need any turkey. Your turkey is all I needed."

"Thanks." The Russian coach holds his pride student even tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Will you like a sandwich?" Yuri asks.

Still holding onto the boy, Viktor takes a bite of the Turkey sandwich and charms, "it's delicious!"

"Of course it is! Thanks so much for making me a turkey. I love...your turkey..." Yuri stutters. He shyly plants a kiss on Viktor's cheek.

Viktor chuckles and pulls the timid boy close to plant a deep kiss on the boy's lips. "I love you, Yuri."

The Japanese boy's face turn red, "I love you too, Viktor."

The End.


End file.
